


Operation Cobra

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Cobra (TV 2019), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Gen, operation cobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Whenever Storybrooke is in trouble and the Heroes are out of their depth - which is always - they initiate Operation Cobra.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Robert Sutherland (Cobra), Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Operation Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, COBRA or any of the images used. This is for fun and not for profit.


End file.
